


Date Night, or What to Do When Your Date Runs Off With Another Man

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Date Night, or What to Do When Your Date Runs Off With Another Man

Harry fidgeted in his chair. Kingsley had asked him to dinner and there was no denying Kingsley was fit but for whatever inexplicable reason Harry found Kingsley really wasn't his type. He preferred someone more… _pale and snarky?_ his mind supplied in the voice of the man his body was after. 

"Everything all right, Harry?" Kingsley asked, his voice as smooth as silk. "You don't look like you are enjoying yourself."

Harry smiled. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Kingsley took a sip of his wine and grinned. "Nothing we can't talk about at the office tomorrow." He began moving his hand across the table toward Harry's when he suddenly looked over Harry's shoulder and pulled his hand back. "Interesting."

"What is?" Harry turned around and saw Severus sitting down to dinner with Draco, going to far as to tuck in his chair behind him. A spike of jealousy shot through him. Severus looked elegant in his formal black robes. He didn't know how long he was staring but eventually Kingsley cleared his throat and Harry's head snapped back around.

"Sorry," he murmured, face hot. "Funny they should be dining here tonight."

"It _is_ one of the finest wizarding establishments in Muggle London," Kingsley replied. However, Harry noticed his eye was wandering back toward where Severus and Draco were seated quite frequently. 

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the situation, Harry pushed back his chair and stood. "Just need to—" He indicated the loo and Kingsley nodded. Once he reached the men's room, Harry splashed cold water on his face and dried it. Here he was out to dinner with an attractive man and all he could do was think of someone else...who happened to be here with his own date. 

Exhaling slowly, Harry pulled himself together. He'd get through the evening and then tell Kingsley it just wasn't going to work. As he walked back into the main dining room he stopped dead. Severus was sitting at the table Harry and Kingsley had shared and his own table was deserted. He approached slowly and then sat, taking in every feature of the man.

"What happened to Kingsley and Draco?" Harry blurted out after a moment.

Severus didn't say anything but called the waiter over to them. "Please bring us the wine I was having at the other table."

"Yes, sir," the waiter said and took the bottle Kingsley had ordered as well as the glasses before returning with a new bottle and two clean glasses.

"It seems they were more interested in each other than they were in us." Severus fixed Harry with a look so heated, so intense Harry shivered. "Pity."

Harry sighed. "More like a relief."

"Oh?" Severus raised an eyebrow, his expression leading Harry to confess his desire.

"Actually, I had my eye on someone." Heart beating fast, Harry hoped he wouldn't have to make it any plainer. "Unfortunately he was also with someone else."

"I suppose we shall have to make do with each other's company for the evening then." When Severus rested his hand on the table, sliding it toward Harry, Harry didn't hesitate. He reached forward and squeezed it before pulling back.

"I think we'll manage."


End file.
